


赛博坦式爱情喜剧11

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE





	赛博坦式爱情喜剧11

ROBOTS IN ROM-COM - 01 潘多拉之匙  
  
“——以上就是通天晓教我的一切了！”  
“…感谢你的慷慨分享，神子。从今天起，我将再也无法直视任何汽修用品。”  
“干嘛？这不过是赛博坦式的_小鸟和蜜蜂_嘛，我们都上过生理课，对吧，拉斐尔？”  
“是的。老实说这让我更了解赛博坦人了，我不觉得救护车打算教我这些。”  
“但是我没想到通天晓会那么耐心，他比我想象得更**_擅长_**教人。或许他真的该去做个老师，生理课老师就不错。但这就带出个重要的问题了——生理老师能兼职教导主任吗？”  
“你--你能消停下来吗？这话题真的让人很不安！”  
“那你昨晚和塞拉的约会怎么样了？”  
“……我不想谈这事儿。”  
“让我猜猜看，你们对电影的口味有重大分歧？”  
“我说了我不想讨论这事！”  
“好吧，好吧……我去买瓶汽水，马上就回来！”  
  
  
  
“…老千。”  
“又怎么了，妈？”  
“不好笑。你怎么能怂恿神子问我那种问题？”  
“她只是好奇嘛。”  
“她还只是个孩子！这些事情对她来说还太早了！你知道我费了多大功夫才让她停下吗？”  
“所以--你是怎么回答她的？我一直觉得你像是那种会喜欢二轮行者的家伙。”  
“我没在开玩笑。”  
“拜托，小隔，她完全有权利选择自己想要知道的事情。我们又不是她的教官，再者事关教育你也没资格冲我提意见。你难道不觉得你有点把她宠过头了吗？别的我完全没异议，但那孩子有抓人变速杆的恶癖，而这不是神子的错，是你得把这种娇惯法给改喽。”  
“她又不懂这些！”  
“嗯哼，然后你就放任她不懂下去。”  
“唉，老千啊。”  
“我就是说说而已啊，你们都太小看她了，她需要一些能够伸展手脚的空间--”  
“隔板，千斤顶，你们跟我出发！”  
“唉…”  
  
  
  
“哟！我能一起去吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
  
  
  
“难道千斤顶就不会等待上级的命令吗？我并未许可他在没有掩护的情况下单刀直入！”  
“我--想老千只是想在你面前证明一下自己，长官。”  
“咿——！哈——！”  
  
  
  
“你到底有什么不可抗拒的理由要带上这个原住民？！你是不是电板短路了，士兵？！”  
“领袖叫你带领雷霆救援队执行本次任务，我觉得他是指所有队员。”  
“你是在嘲笑自己的上级吗？”  
“我哪敢呐，长官。这孩子可是个了不得的雷霆救援队成员，对不对，隔板？”  
“呃……”  
“听着，她是很小只，但她保住过我的排气管。她独自干掉了一只机器昆虫。”  
“毫无疑问，肯定没有遵守规章制度。”  
“重点在于我能照顾好自己，长官。”  
“神子承受过更严峻的试炼，我们已经顺利引出敌人，清出通道了。”  
  
  
  
“那些石头挡不住它多久，我们必须通知基地请求支援。”  
“雷霆救援队从不请求支援。”  
“老千的意思是这里距离地表太远，没有通讯信号……”  
  
  
  
“嘿，你表现得非常出色，孩子，完全是个货真价实的雷霆救援队成员。我要记住你们现在的模样——以防锈迹腐蚀了你们的锋芒。”  
“怎么回事？千斤顶要去哪？”  
“单飞。”  
“又来？！”  
“老千把我们的乐队给解散了。”  
  
  
  
他奔驰在阴霾之下的荒野中，将断岩绝壁抛之身后，就像他把隔板、神子，和那该死的长官丢下那样。阴暗的天色不只是因为夜色渐浓，更是因为今天的苏格兰阴云密布，强而有力的冷风敲打在车身上，但在寒意侵蚀之前，劲风就被千斤顶的身线劈开，散成一团凌乱的气流。  
千斤顶跃过一道小小的斜坡，腾空漂浮了数秒，可他并未感受到应有的轻盈或释然。  
他胸中所怀抱的只是某种沉甸甸的躁动--甚至都不是烦躁。当每个人做出重要决定，做出取舍时都会有这种头重脚轻的感觉，而千斤顶又不幸是那类固执又干脆的人，所以他切断情绪、做出回答的速度之快甚至可以与他斩下敌人首级的速度媲美。  
但这感觉**_糟透_**了。  
他只是反应快而已。  
他只是知道面对这种状况时自己想要怎么做而已。  
而糟糕的情绪会唤醒那些古老的记忆。那些被尘封的、搅碎后压缩在最深处的沉闷过往翻腾着复苏，逝去同伴们的面庞在脑内反复。  
在隔板离开、通天晓来临之前，雷霆救援队就是千斤顶的家人。他们燃烧生命去战斗、狂欢，互相扶持。他们当然会争吵、闹别扭，乃至下手互殴，但危机来临时他们比任何军队都更能团结，除去死亡，没有任何东西可以束缚住他们。  
然后小隔离开了。  
取而代之的是通天晓。  
战争只是打响了黑暗年代的序曲，新长官的到来才真正开始让地狱渐入佳境。  
昔日的手足在战场冒死前进时，千斤顶则压抑在那钢铁的军事基地中，每一步都要遵守标尺的折磨和碾压。其中最糟糕的部分莫过于通天晓**_心怀好意_**这一点，他的回路似乎不认为羁绊、情谊能和规章制度相提并论，他把千斤顶抛在一边纯粹只是因为“这个任务不合适他，会影响战局”这可笑的理由。  
毕竟若是有更听话的士兵在，何必要用上不稳定的大炮呢。  
那漫长的、痛苦的待机，甚至令人开始怀疑自己的存在价值。随性而为的战斗单位们被冷冰冰的数据和规则拆封成一小段一小段程序，和伙伴们的作战不再由心而发--“这样做更有效率”。  
说得好像从什么时候开始雷霆救援队有资格挑选任务一样。说得好像他们的起家活计不是那些无人愿意执行的自杀进攻一样。  
他们连最后的自由都被那_善良的强权_所扼杀，宛如埋没在沙漠的名刀。  
雷霆救援队没有对敌人屈服，他们只是被自己人毁了而已。  
至于隔板--他的好兄弟，亲爱的小隔，随着战况愈演愈烈逐渐失去联系，直到最后救援队们也四散星际。  
如今弟兄们大都光荣牺牲，他们到死对雷霆救援队最后的记忆都不是成员们重逢的喜悦，也不是回忆起自己昔日被称为战场雷霆的自豪，而是被严厉长官呵斥“不遵守规章制度”的苦涩。  
最辉煌的日子已经远去很久了。  
可千斤顶永远都不想忘记那遥远的辉煌时代。  
隔板却好像释怀了，不那么“雷霆”了。  
跑车冲下低坡，颠簸了一下。  
不远处就是人类的城市，隐约可见水泥森林的轮廓。  
千斤顶的胸中即沉重又空虚。他全速转动引擎卯足力气向前狂奔，恨不得将这些愤慨和感伤燃烧至烬。  
他可以单飞。  
他之前只身一人在漫漫星河中四处流浪照样活了下来，地球这块大石头算不上挑战。事实上他完全可以冲到苏格兰的城市里，混入其中，销声匿迹。  
但是他**_不能_**。  
这种疲倦和难受并非机体异常导致，他放缓飙车的速度，发现光是喊出这个名字都让自己倍感安慰和温暖。  
“救护车。”他接通通讯链，没来得及隐藏语气中的酸楚和伤痕。“我需要环路桥。”  
  
基地里沉淀的空气、温度还有那明亮的暖色调灯光让千斤顶感觉好了一点。  
他安稳了差不多半分钟左右吧，然后救护车就把他踹给了阿尔茜。  
“千斤顶，你不会想要我丢下手头的重要方程跑到自己的舒适圈外去冒险的。”  
  
对此千斤顶只能回答“_好的_”。  
  
他能说什么呢？他就是没办法呀。他根本没办法跟救护车唱反调，谁叫大夫赶自己的时候捏紧了双拳呢，他都这样做了，千斤顶自然只能心甘情愿地折服。  
医生昨天晚上耗费了不少体力，他还真不能让他出门冒险。  
当然，千斤顶的心情还是很差，但那些美妙的记忆有效填补了躁动的空虚感，让他得以平静一些。  
今天**_不是_**和人合作的好日子。  
新墨西哥州的气候比风雨欲来的苏格兰宜人不少，地面传来被阳光暴晒过的气味，又是一片光秃秃的岩石地带，真是毫无新意。他和阿尔茜合作打翻那一圈霸天猫后尘土缓缓下沉，能量枪烤焦金属的味道毁掉了日晒的惬意，但这场痛快的斗殴有效发泄了千斤顶心中的积郁，也让他进一步正视这位实力超群的女士。  
之前他没有特别注意过阿尔茜，只是感激她的识时务。  
千斤顶不是故意要和队伍保持距离，但老实说这也不算疏远，他和领袖卫队的来去可比通天晓滑顺多了。只是冰冻三尺非一日之寒，不管千斤顶再怎么随和潇洒，多年来的独行令他散发出那种很难进一步理解的气质，可能也要归功于他对昔日荣光的刻骨铭心吧。  
与其迅敏的身体动作、纤细的身体线条呈鲜明对比，阿尔茜兼并热情与冷静，强韧不拔，她还有着千斤顶所欣赏的麻利率直。通常来说这都是千斤顶喜欢的个性，但不是今天。  
他们在阳光下随口打趣两句就算暖场，走进霸天虎所开拓的黑冷洞穴后那种阴郁的心情又浅浅蒙上千斤顶的胸口，再微小的声音也会响起回音，他本想沉默不言地结束这额外的搜寻任务，但阿尔茜却有其他主意。  
她坚持要来段“闲聊”。  
这让千斤顶无可奈何。他不大确定这种半生不熟的感觉究竟该如何形容，这心情介于不耐烦和渴求倾诉之间，也许二者皆有。阿尔茜不带压迫感的诚恳请求是恰到好处的泄压口，她还有着那种分寸极佳的严厉。  
所以最后千斤顶想管他呢，告诉她又有何妨？他跟着感觉走就鲜少搞砸过，而事实证明他是对的。  
阿尔茜展现出饱经风霜的女人独有的魅力，她语句中的睿智令他暂时从怀旧情节中清醒，认清一些更加重要的东西。  
像是眼下的每一分每一秒都弥足珍贵。  
像是每个人都有着每个人的过去，伤痛和疤痕同荣耀与怀念一样深刻，事情并没有单纯到非此即彼的程度。  
像是固执牢靠和冥顽不灵之间是有区别的。  
诸如此类很久很久以前千斤顶视为理所当然，而今近乎淡忘的珍贵事实。他不是死脑筋，他只是傲骨，所以他知道阿尔茜说得是对的。等到失去之后再哀叹后悔是最没意义的事情，他可以对无法避免的变化感到恼火，但他从不打算抛弃这份深厚的、怀抱万年的情谊。  
“哎，好吧。逃避小隔，拒绝通话，我这么做真没骨气。”  
“往好处想，现在你有足够多的骨头了。”  
他们缕清最后一丝纠葛时正拖着巨狰狞的脊椎骨往外扯，月光浅浅照亮阿尔茜宝蓝色的涂装，晕出一圈清明的反光。  
所以她还会说俏皮话。  
千斤顶以一种欣赏的眼神凝视她，心中被安宁的感激和尊敬所包裹。  
也许领袖卫队真的会成为他新的归所，毕竟撇去某位指挥官不提，这队伍里的大家都像她一样通情达理，愿意容忍自己的狂野。  
“你知道吗，阿尔茜，我喜欢你。有你和神子罩着小隔，我觉得我完全没必要担心。”  
“是啊…”千斤顶的话让阿尔茜的笑容稍一卡顿。她眨了眨光学镜，洒脱的语气变得无奈起来。  
“不过话说回来，我很高兴我们聊通了。一开始我还以为你的音频接收器只能被救护车磨软，毕竟你差点就让我独自出任务。”  
“关于这一点，我可不会开玩笑。假如大夫想要**_拽牢_**我的方向盘，那他有得就是**_法子_**\--”千斤顶爽快承认阿尔茜语句中的暗示，这位二轮行者老早就洞悉了一切，给她个准信也无妨。但两三步后千斤顶的脚步稍一停顿，露出搞砸什么的懊恼神情，按住下颚。  
“--啊啊，他渣的。我又惹毛他了，难怪他赶我去出任务。”  
“怎么了？”阿尔茜只是客套地问一声，她并不是真的想知道。  
“是神子的事儿。”千斤顶揉了揉脸。“第二次了。他昨天才警告过我别搞什么幺蛾子，这下我肯定有得难过了，最好做好胸前合金板被拆下来的心理准备。”  
“不，他不会。你明知道他不会。”  
千斤顶和阿尔茜对视一眼。  
他发出一声苦哈哈的叹息。  
“好吧，或许没那么夸张，但用地球人的说法就是我短时间里大概拿不到曲奇了。”  
若不及时做出补偿，他昨天和救护车约好的“下周五复赛”十有八九会化作白纸，而这和用开罐器的把手把他的车门卷成钥匙扣没啥两样。  
阿尔茜立刻抬手打住。  
“无意冒犯，但我不想知道任何你和救护车之间的**_细节_**。”  
“我还以为你愿意跟我谈心呢。”  
“这是两码事，千斤顶。……唉，你们救援队的相似之处要远超我的想象。”  
“哦，小隔也和你谈过心？”千斤顶兴致盎然地扬起眉毛，期待听到什么有料的内容。  
假如光学镜是可拆卸部件，阿尔茜的焦圈这会儿肯定翻到了月球上。  
“不是小隔，是神子。你们两个都曾经因为不同的理由为他心烦过。”  
“你瞧，这就是我的意思，那孩子就是有出息。”  
“我的意思是你像个小鬼头，千斤顶。”  
千斤顶被呛到噎住的表情可不是每天都能看见的。  
之后他们和击倒还有机械昆虫们来了段愉快的夜间追逐战，战果不佳，但胜在没有人员伤亡，探员福勒与琼平安无事。迟迟回归基地的隔板看到千斤顶时高兴极了，哥们俩之间还是铁得很。  
  
这基本上是个圆满结局，直到千斤顶去检查身体。  
  
检查身体时他今天一直没安稳下来的火种第一次抵达紧张的最高峰，他一声不吭的让医生矫正自己车门上的扭伤，小心翼翼地侧头打量救护车的表情。  
救护车给他一个不开心的眼神，撇着嘴巴。  
我要倒大霉了。千斤顶想。但是他生气的样子很可爱，要是我亲一口会不会让事态变好点？  
这个想法冒出来的瞬间千斤顶不得不承认阿尔茜说得是对的。  
他完全是个**_小鬼头_**。  
  
  
  
千斤顶的胸舱没像被丢进微波炉里的黄桃罐头那样憋到爆炸归功于两点。一点是因为他和救护车在那火热的一晚之后好到蜜里调油，另一点则是因为……  
好吧，因为千斤顶是千斤顶。  
救护车可承受不住他那种游击队式的亲亲弄弄，现在救护车也开始怀念起千斤顶作为独行侠的那段日子了。那个时候他好歹能安安稳稳的在走廊上走路，而不会突然被人揪一把天线，也不会泡在双刀客翻着花样来、从不重样的甜言蜜语里。  
救护车又好气又好笑，他不得不反思自己之前究竟做了什么苛刻的事情让千斤顶如此紧张--是的，他**_不觉得_**少点夜间运动会要命，因为他早过了血气方刚的年龄；他也不知道怎样才能稳妥表达自己其实并没有**_那么_**恼火的事实。但是这种反思和困扰很快就淹没在排山倒海的打情骂俏里，不见踪影。  
千斤顶也很快就忘记了自己的本意是安抚救护车的怒火，事关此类事物他没有见好就收的美德。  
“只准碰碰摸摸”的禁令一而再再而三的放松，逐渐往“只要没人看见，别搞到不可收拾就行”发展。  
任何不涉及底板开关的爱抚与亲吻都算柏拉图式的——千斤顶用这套理论给救护车灌迷魂汤，以此回敬对方把自己化成绕指柔的壮举，后者情愿受骗，完全的将计就计。  
他们在走廊的阴影里悄悄亲热，走向良好的话会干脆推门倒进彼此的房间里打打擦边球，充分利用空闲时间。这感觉其实更类似于玩乐和放松，而非求欢。光是触碰、亲吻对方就让他们心花怒放，情绪高涨。假如有人往他们眼神交汇点那丢一根火柴，绝对会燃起熊熊烈火。  
千斤顶和救护车正在热恋中，不然你指望他们干什么？玩拍手歌吗？  
不得不提的是，他们明目张胆到这种程度都没人发现真可谓是奇迹。阿尔茜根本就不想发表任何意见。男人啊。  
诸事顺利地进行到了周五下午，千斤顶才总算又想起自己严格来说正处于假释期，尽管他的假释官非常**_通情达理_**，但他还是有必要探探口风。  
所以在救护车对合成能量的探索告一段落后，千斤顶跑去献宝。  
“嘿，救护车。”他轻轻抛起手雷，把这蕴藏着恐怖能量的炸弹秀给对方看。“你的水晶管很不赖，以后我能找你批量订货吗？”  
救护车放下平板凑近他。  
“你测试过了？效果怎么样？”  
“我打算下次就试试看。”千斤顶说。他伺机伸手去揉救护车身后那根短点的天线，胸膛贴近他身后。“你有兴趣一起去外野测试吗？”  
“我的确想看看成果如何…嗯--”救护车晃动了一下身体，用手肘轻轻撞他，板起脸来。“--住手。”  
千斤顶打开手雷的磁性装置，把它安置在自己腰上，集中精神捉弄救护车的小天线。他的指腹绕着天线根部抹了一圈，轻轻抓了一把。  
“啊。”救护车破功了，他手肘的轮胎软软弹在千斤顶的胸口，撞击的同时发出一声染着笑意的呵斥。“你住手啦。”  
他听上去完全没在认真阻止。  
事实上，他听上去好像根本不希望这个停下。  
千斤顶受到鼓舞，变本加厉地亲吻起救护车的箱体。他从医官口中撬出一些轻笑声，救护车前倾着躲开他的亲弄，转过身让两个人面对面。  
“好吧，好吧！”救护车抱怨道，他装得很像那么一回事，若不是他的微笑那样可口，搞不好还真能糊弄到人。他轻轻触摸千斤顶胸前那块刻有汽车人标志的金属板，试图让自己看上去严肃一些--最起码别那么高兴，不过不大成功。  
“现在还是白天，我却要去你的房间。”他嘟哝。  
“这次我会努力善待床边的。”  
“你最好如此啦。”救护车不安道，他捏住双手，在千斤顶摆出“你先请”的姿势时有点不爽地喷出一口气，拍掉他摊开的手掌。  
他们迈开两步，但还未走下高台就被通讯台里的哔哔声夺去注意力。红点弹跳在地图上，弹出“检测到能量信号”的字样。  
千斤顶和救护车对视一眼，微微点头。救护车打开资讯的详细情报，声音困惑地上翘。  
“--上面说能量信号来自_亚利桑那州_。”  
“让我猜猜看，岩石地段？”  
“矿坑基本上都在岩石地段，显然这个能量信号和人类的观光景点靠得很近。但重点是那些数据，它们有点**_古怪_**。我从未见过这样的信号特征。”  
千斤顶一手搭在腰上凑过去看屏幕，扬起一边眉毛。  
“这数据有点眼熟。”  
“你知道这是什么？”  
“不大确定，但假如去现场看看的话我大概就能回忆起来。”  
他们迅速消化掉残存在空气里的浓情蜜意，进入工作模式。  
“我去联系擎天柱他们，千斤顶，你做好出动的准备。”  
“我现在就能出发，何必磨蹭？虎子发现这里也只是时间问题，我们不能老是慢他们一招。”  
“我知道，但是问题在于这里靠近人类的景点，我们需要探员福勒疏散人群。”  
救护车不容反驳地按住自己的通讯器，联系擎天柱。他大致汇报了一下现有信息，数秒后救护车打开环路桥，通天晓从中踏出。  
千斤顶的脸当即垮成一团。  
通天晓与千斤顶目光接轨时稍一停顿，作为一个脑筋死板的长官，他显然不擅长掩饰自己的神情。他的目光中有谴责、迟疑，还有一丝微弱的尴尬，但这些都被他用责任感压下，换成一句平坦的命令。  
“探员福勒很快就会完成疏散工作，千斤顶，你跟我走。”  
“我实在看不出有啥理由需要劳驾你出动，这只是个能量获取任务，和野兽猎人的活儿不相关。”  
“你需要有人监督。”  
“而那个人**_不会_**是你，长官。”千斤顶说。  
这不是往日那种浅薄挖苦，是一种笃定的拒绝。  
自从那日他和小隔闹过矛盾又重归于好以来，千斤顶就不再收敛自己对通天晓的愤慨了。他或许能和隔板照旧处下去，但这不代表通天晓也有份。他开始光明正大地和长官对着干，由于他知道对方除去说教外吐不出更有杀伤力的屁话，当然也没再交过那些讨厌的报道。  
千斤顶把自己的声音绷紧，拉成一条直线，平静地展示出自己的叛逆。  
“我宁可**_一个人_**去。”  
通天晓对此感到不可理喻，他瞪大眼睛，竖起食指。  
“这可不是小孩子的游戏，士兵。假如你让这种幼稚的个人情感左右任务和大局，那你从一开始就不该投身战场。”  
“我不需要你来教我怎么做个战士，而就我个人愚见，以为自己的一句命令就能扭转乾坤的人才是会倒大霉的那个。”  
千斤顶的语气开始潜入危险的水域，在通天晓来之前他的嗓音轻柔多情到能哼一首爵士情歌，如今却冰冷而愤怒。  
这通常是救护车不去涉足的领域，因为千斤顶从来没向他抱怨过此类事物，而他也明智的不去触碰。但是现在救护车知道自己必须要做些什么防止事态进一步恶化，因为千斤顶的语气和友好搭不上边，这和他那天拒绝阿尔茜说不想出任务是两码事，救护车**_听得出来_**。  
“这就是你对上级的--”  
“——通天晓。”救护车打断指挥官的发作，音色急促。  
等通天晓的光学镜集中在自己身上，救护车定定地说：“我可以和他同行。”  
  
  
  
大峡谷的壮丽有很大一部分源自于它的斑驳崎岖。来这里的人并不是为了欣赏青山绿水，或者享受景点那价格离谱的难吃三明治的。当你站在这样沧桑、历经时间打磨的离奇地貌中时，很难不被那磅礴的气魄压倒。  
它独一无二，浑然天成，大刺刺的对外展露自己的伤口和赤裸的岩壁，让血红色的岩土夹层沐浴在众人敬畏的目光下。那些人工制造的展望台和如此不规则的山脉比起来简直就像是硬扣上去的塑料瓶盖，人造展望台存在的唯一好处是当探员福勒要疏散人群时他知道那些愚蠢的游客们会聚集在哪儿。  
救护车和千斤顶来到这里时周围已经不见半个人影，天空呈现出那种油腻腻的亮白色，晒得人想打呵欠。放眼望去是辽阔的地脉，以及濒死的稀疏植被们。  
千斤顶承认这次的岩盘地段比往常的战场要更加亮眼，不过他见过更震撼的景色，没什么特别稀奇的。  
“能量信号在哪边？”他简短地问。  
“以东三公里左右。暂时还没有霸天虎行动的迹象。”救护车回答。  
“这地段只能走着去，走最短路线要跳过几个断崖，你确定你跟得上？”  
救护组皱紧眉毛。  
“不要小看我，我当然跟得上。毕竟我还要监督你。”  
“那你最好跟紧点。”千斤顶这句话中有关切之意，同时还掺着点淡淡的挑衅。  
他们跃过几道空隙，在一个相对比较陡峭的斜坡落足时救护车的体型成了弊端，他的箱体带动重心后仰，但在他摔下去之前千斤顶拉住他的手，把他递到自己怀里。  
“你就是这么跟上的？”他带刺道，抱住救护车的腰。  
“我--”救护车有些不知所措。倘若千斤顶语气轻快活泼的话他肯定会推开对方，但他听上去毫不欢欣。救护车抬起双手，维持在一个犹豫的手势上，最后他轻轻呼出一口气，轻轻抚摸他的肩廓。  
“…谢谢。”救护车小声道谢。  
千斤顶把脸埋入救护车身前，收紧双手。  
他呼出几口气，压低音量。  
“_我也是_。”  
“什么？”  
“谢谢你没让我和通天晓独处。因为要是和他凑一块我肯定会发疯的。”  
他闷闷地说。  
救护车没怎么和千斤顶聊过这方面的事情，因为救护车对雷霆救援队的过往了解不多，他一直辅佐着擎天柱颠簸在战斗的最前端，无暇顾及其他。有些事情就是不能强迫对方开口。现在可能是千斤顶最接近示弱的一面，相拥是他所渴求的小小的慰藉。  
救护车慢慢回以同样力道的拥抱，放松肩膀让对方靠在自己胸前。  
“为什么你要和他那样对着干呢？”他柔声问。  
千斤顶没有回答。  
“你知道那样和他当面作对没有任何好结--”  
千斤顶抬头吻了救护车。  
一吻毕后他松开医官，望向能量信号所在的方向。  
“我们最好抓紧行程了，大夫。”  
  
他们平安抵达坐标地点，信号把自己塞在在一个天然岩缝中，赛博坦人绝对挤不进去，就算来的人是阿尔茜也一样。  
千斤顶取下手雷掂量了几下，给救护车一个眼神。后者意会，退到安全距离。  
小巧玲珑的圆柱体被抛入岩缝的浅处，在三秒的待机后震耳欲聋的爆炸声响彻整个峡谷，碎石和尘土四处飞扬，一些小碎片弹在千斤顶的身上，擦掉一些白漆。所幸这里的岩质属于较坚硬的那一类，这大爆炸没有震塌整体构造。  
据说这个“大峡谷”好像是人类的文化遗产，不过探员福勒肯定会见谅的。毕竟这里还有更多岩壁和小细缝嘛，少一个没差的。  
手雷炸开一个宽敞到足够建成酒店大厅的入口处，千斤顶挥散那些飞扬的尘土，吹了一声口哨。  
“这真够劲啊。”  
“好吧…”救护车从他身后钻出来，声音里满是期待。“这和你平时的手雷比起来如何？”  
“爆炸范围没变化，不过效果强悍不少。我猜是因为雷管稳定性更高吧。”  
“棒极了！我就知道会这样！”  
救护车捏紧拳头小声欢呼，随即他注意到千斤顶那眼含笑意地打量，他闷哼一声，不好意思地别开视线。  
“呃……我的意思是这样杀伤力更大。这是件好事。”  
“嗯哼。这次外野测试的结果令您满意否？”  
“这是你的手雷，我满意有什么用，你才是该满意的那个！”  
“严格来说这算是我们俩的结晶，我打自一开始就不能更满意了。”  
要是赛博坦人的金属皮肤具备变色能力，救护车现在肯定已经从头红到脚了。  
“你--”他结巴道，“你在瞎说八道什么！”  
他不给千斤顶继续扯淡的机会，率先跨入遍布碎石的昏暗岩缝。  
阳光恋恋不舍地滑过救护车的身体，耀出柔和的金白色。即便他的机体完全没入阴影依旧看得出身上的涂装有多明亮，小腿根部那节暖红色的可动装甲上下弹动，看得人心痒。  
千斤顶自然不会放他一个人前进，他紧跟其后，发觉自己跌落谷底的心情此刻奇迹般上扬起来，所有的不快和忧郁都被妥当中和，比任何特效药都来得管用。  
岩缝与一个幽深的天然隧道相连，走入深处之后矿洞常见的黑暗来袭，光线被彻底断绝在外，这里的空气阴凉澄净，像沉淀了几十个世纪的冰水。  
他们用车灯照亮四周的赤色岩壁，走入腹地。腹地是一片相对而言更开阔的空间，这里正是能量信号的来源。  
大片紫红色的水晶散发出微弱的粉色光芒，浅浅照亮黑暗。它们不足以让整个矿洞都清晰可见，但足以展现出自己的存在感。  
救护车小跑着接近离自己最近的紫红色能量矿，轻轻触碰样本。  
“我从没见过这个。”他说，语气中充满对这能量矿的好奇之情。“尽管它们的指数较低，但毫无疑问是能量矿的一种。千斤顶，你说过你对这数据有些眼熟，你知道这是什么吗？”  
“——没错，我知道这是什么。”  
千斤顶以一种虚幻莫测的语气回答。  
他大步跨到救护车身边，异常豪爽地掰下一块水晶。  
“千斤顶，你在做什--”  
“这个，我的大夫。”千斤顶不等他问完就打断。他故作玄虚地停顿了一下，把能量矿比到自己头边，嘴角露出那种捣蛋鬼特有的窃笑。“是**_能量小点心_**。”  
“能量什么？”救护车摇了摇头，他维持着半蹲的姿势偏头仰望千斤顶，困惑至极。  
“或者你可以喊它能量小零嘴，随你喜欢。我从没想到原来地球上也会藏这种东西，看来战争末期的资源藏匿人员们有着极佳的幽默感。”  
“所以这的确是能量。很好，我们需要更多能量，上次大丰收的成果已经快见底了。”  
“我没意见，但我得提前提醒你，这玩意儿绝对不能分给大黄蜂和烟幕，不然_后果不堪设想_。”  
“它们有毒性？”  
“不，但是它们有**副作用**。”千斤顶说，他好像回忆起了什么遥远的记忆，表情变得微妙起来。  
“事实上，谁都不该**过度**摄入这种能量矿。它们的能量指数就只有那么一点，完全不管饱，只是尝起来很好而已。要是你放纵自己喝太多…好吧，你的判断力就会下降，假如第二天早上你的头疼没把你送回火种源，你也会因为自己做得蠢事而无地自容。”  
“听上去这玩意儿好像会对逻辑回路产生短时间的影响，不过有胜过无——”救护车说，但他突然意识到什么，站起身盯着千斤顶。  
“——等等，你**_喝醉_**过，对不对？”  
千斤顶没有否认。他耸耸肩膀，放下手里的水晶：“很久以前有过那么一两次。”  
“发生了什么？”救护车忍不住要问这个问题。  
“这个嘛，一开始我觉得轻飘飘的，动不动就傻笑，既轻松又愉快。于是我就多喝了点--啊，老实说我都不记得途中发生了什么，事后看过监控才晓得我喝断片之后拉着小隔跳了老久踢踏舞。”  
“你？跳踢踏舞？”  
“这就是这些能量小点心的能耐啊，救护车。所以我都不敢想象要是烟仔喝高了会干出点什么来。这是那些霸天虎混蛋们搞出来的嗜好品，不过我想它们对所有赛博坦人都有效。”  
进行加工处理之后这些紫红色的矿石会变成粉粉的饮料，看上去相当有意思。假如你特别闲的话，高精度提炼一下就能获得更加有趣的成品：精炼后它们会散发出能迷花人光学镜的七彩光辉，并从粉紫色变成一种纯洁无瑕的白色。但只消三四罐下去你就知道它们没看上去的那样无辜。  
彼时千斤顶不巧刚好拥有足够的闲暇、好奇心和技术发现这个秘密，他把从霸天虎基地搜刮到的所有小点心都酿成了这种迷幻又闪亮的“烈酒”，还慷慨大方地分给了全体队员。不用说，隔天早上雷霆救援队的留驻地完全是阿鼻地狱。有人把油箱吐了个底朝天--而且是吐在文件柜里，绝大多数人都抱着快要炸开的脑袋趴在地上呻吟，和他们一起躺在地上的还有家具的残骸。  
啊，那些好日子啊。  
千斤顶满心感叹之情。  
救护车望向这些粉色能量矿的眼神中多了几分谨慎，他活动十指做好开采准备。  
“尽管我不觉得我们需要嗜好品，但我们总是面临能量短缺的窘境，它们可以作为备用方案。”  
“只要那些年轻人别沾到它就行。”  
千斤顶没有任何异议。  
若没有霸天虎来搅局，采矿对汽车人而言纯粹是一系列枯燥冗长的作业，视线昏暗状态下的反复动作实在没有什么创意可言，连健身都算不上，说它是催眠还差不多。  
而关于霸天虎有一点你不得不认可，那就是他们人手众多、装备齐全，事关这种不用脑子的基层作业，他们的效率很高。  
汽车人最好的开采装备也就是几把钻头，连空掉的能量块都要反复使用。  
由于本次能量探查任务出发得比较匆忙，千斤顶和救护车只能徒手收集晶块，之后再打开传送门把它们搬回基地。好在这些能量矿不仅指数低于常见晶体，硬度也不高，甚至无需特别用力就能把它们从岩石里扯出来。  
他们把“出土”的紫粉色矿石堆积在平坦的地势上，原本分散在空穴腹地各个角落的微弱荧光聚集在一起，合成一团低沉、艳丽的紫红色。车灯照入晶体时，它们反射出稀释的粉光，打在洞穴的顶端。  
千斤顶拍掉手上的灰尘，神妙地盯着地上这堆能量小点心的原料。  
“任务完成。没有任何敌袭，也没出任何岔子，顺利得我都要开始怀疑自己是不是在做梦了。”  
“平安无事就是最好的，偶尔也该这样稳稳当当才对。”救护车轻快道。他把最后一块能量矿丢进矿堆里，起身时摇晃了一下。  
“不大习惯这种粗活？”千斤顶扬起眉毛。  
“不，我不小心在开采的时候吸入了点粉末，只是有点晕而已。看来太久的驻地工作让我的手法有点生锈。”  
“假如一点粉末就会让你这样的话，记得提醒我别请你喝这个。因为你肯定会**_醉大发_**。”  
“我才不会醉大发！你才是醉大发的那个。”  
“不是我要炫耀或者什么啊，只是假如连我都扛不住要跳踢踏舞的话，你肯定熬不过两罐，最好就是两罐半。我推测你之前没试过此类点心？”  
“当然没有！我们拿到的都是标准的补给能量。”  
“那你醉定了。尽管我的确好奇你喝醉之后会有什么反应，搞不好你会更**_大胆_**。”  
“——那会很危险。”救护车说。他知道一个人变得疯狂、大胆之后会有什么下场。  
“没错。那是会很_**危险**_，所以最好还是别去尝试，大夫。”  
千斤顶愉快地轻笑着，他的反应让救护车困惑了几秒，接着医官总算反应过来--他对这种回马枪式的暗示总是有点迟钝。  
“这是备用能量，除非基地山穷水尽否则我绝对不会去碰它的。”救护车果断道。  
“对。”  
“而且就算真到那时候我也绝对不会过度摄取。”  
“完全明智的选择。”  
“所以！！”救护车似乎被千斤顶那飘飘然的态度惹恼了，他向前跨了一步，不高兴地皱紧眉毛。“不管你刚刚在想象什么，那都不会发生！”  
“那为什么你要强调那么多遍呢？”  
“我--”救护车噎了一下，矿洞里的冷空气令他感到很凉快，这证明他正在不停升温。千斤顶的态度太过坦坦荡荡，完全不遮掩自己做了某种愉快小幻想的事实，反倒害得救护车坐立不安——毕竟在来矿洞之前他们本该实行那些幻想的。  
“是时候回基地了，我去呼叫环路桥。”救护车急忙岔开话题。  
当救护车按住通讯器打算通知通天晓时，千斤顶抓住救护车的手，欺身上前。  
“他可以等。”千斤顶说。  
此举和逃避无关，毕竟他眼下没有任何需要逃避的--不管是痛苦、空虚还是反感，毋庸说区区通天晓了。他只是纯粹的想让这感觉，和救护车在一起时候感受到的快乐与安宁更**_长久_**一些。  
他感受手下金属机体因害臊和不慎摄入矿石粉末而微微发烫的温度，在极近的距离吞下救护车没来得及说完的绵软絮叨。救护车总是尝起来很棒，亲吻和拥抱起来的感觉都非常完美——反正对千斤顶来说如此。医官的嘴唇光滑柔软，接吻时的轻轻摩挲堪称享受。他宽大的腰身恰好能卡入自己双手手肘之间，是惹人想抱紧的尺寸。  
并不是千斤顶想要下手没轻没重，纯粹只是因为他比救护车矮了那么一点点，再加上他的箱体构造，拥吻时雷霆救援队最好下手的方式就是从下往上摸去，直到完全摸到正确位置。他浅浅舔舐救护车的嘴唇，呼吸平稳地加重力度，延长唇齿轻触的时间。期间他的手指只是扣在救护车的背板上摩挲、捏揉，不管是这个吻还是这个拥抱都没那么激烈。  
然后这个吻逐渐开始产生变化。  
最开始的美味羞窘和热度渐渐冷却，救护车完全没有较真的小推小搡如同停止流淌的溪水般慢慢平静下来。这吻尝起来开始像不久前他们站在岩壁高处的急促一吻，千斤顶从中捕捉到救护车的忧虑与不安，直到他回以同样的舔舐，轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，接着救护车的手掌慢但坚决地推开千斤顶，向后躲去。  
好在他没有整个退开。  
矿洞变得又大、又黑，刚才没怎么注意过的回音又开始困扰千斤顶，而救护车的光学镜在暧昧的昏暗中闪烁着蓝光。  
“你能别这么做吗。”他轻喘道。  
千斤顶望着他，一言不发。  
“你不能和通天晓一直这样硬碰硬的死作对，这样没有任何好处。他是领袖卫队的一员，他和我一样，是你的同伴。这样下去早晚会出事的。”  
“你也想要和我谈心吗？”千斤顶终于对此发话。他稍稍放松手上的力度，好看清救护车的表情。  
“你想要告诉我团队合作的重要性，还是某些常年辅佐领袖之人的切身体验？或者我应该变得更加宽容、合群，遵守命令？”  
挑衅或讽刺都不存在于千斤顶的话语中，这只是一句简朴的疑问。  
救护车的脸在黑暗中定格成困惑不解，他的眼神近乎悲伤却又远没那样伤感。  
  
“我是在**_担心_**你，千斤顶。”救护车说。  
  
这一句话就够了。  
只需要这一句话，就让千斤顶感受到某种前所未有的如释重负。他知道领袖卫队的所有人担心自己时都出自好心，他们当然关心自己的生命安全。但他们同样也有着某种期望，而且绝大多数情况下他们都是对的。  
但这不妨碍千斤顶恼火小隔屈尊和稀泥的行为，他对阿尔茜的涉入感到不快正是如此。这就是他会做、他想要做的事情——他是千斤顶，他所经历的一切成就了自己，你可以说这是傲慢，但他不会后悔，只会改进。  
那些谈心和交流给千斤顶带来真诚的感激和平静之余又有一种强烈的压力。哪怕终点就在那里，队友们帮忙铺好了把“新队伍”变成“新家”的道路，这依旧不是说完成就能完成的事情。  
救护车没有那种感觉。  
他不是为了“正确的、不会让自己后悔的事情”，也不是为了他最关注的大局。当他说这些话时，他是出自一个更加私人的角度关怀自己，这抚慰人心的柔怀几乎令千斤顶叹息出声。  
但救护车没有注意到千斤顶出神的凝视，他只是静静地说，让音色回荡在矿洞中。  
“你和通天晓的那种作对法根本就百害无一利，你变得更加易怒和烦躁，而你早晚会遇到和他出任务的情况，到时候你会害死彼此。我可不想做你的验尸官！”  
“到时候就看长官大人如何只手遮天喽。”  
“千斤顶，我不想在这事上听你开玩笑。”救护车说。  
他试图推开千斤顶，但对方紧紧抱住了他，手腕的力度热诚到令医官惊讶。  
千斤顶吐出一声轻嘶，发出抱怨。  
“——你听见他说得了。显然在他的标准中我不仅不是个好战士，而且还不该上战场。”  
“那不是他的原话。”  
“但他就是那个意思。其中最令我恼火的还是他的好心，假如他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋那事情就好办多了，我可以一拳头印上他那张铁板脸，而不是憋在那受气。”  
“所以你知道他是个优秀的副官。”  
“因为那是事实，和他讨人厌是同样明晃晃的事实。我是说，是啊，我不会否认纪律的重要性，但我觉得你才是更合适做副官的那个，当我这么说时可绝不是情人眼里出西施。”  
“——擎天柱有他的考量。”  
“是啊，当然了，因为你忙得脚不沾地，军医假如再兼任副官…也就是我的上司的话，你连和我这样说话的空都没了。”  
“你--你能消停下来吗！”救护车咬牙从千斤顶的怀抱里挣脱，他发现这个姿势非常不利于认真谈话，而千斤顶好像一有机会就会去摸他的背甲，这究竟是什么毛病？  
“这事儿的重点不在于我，而在于你。”他强调。  
“好吧。”千斤顶抱住肩膀。“我其实不想用以前的老故事来烦你的心，但当通天晓接手雷霆救援队时，我和他之间可算不上团结友爱。我对他那套行事方针看不上眼，他也抱有同感，所以身为下级的那个蠢蛋就倒了大霉。故事结束，够简洁吧。”  
“你不喜欢他，我已经明白这一点了。但在地球上的战役和以往截然不同，我没有叫你去和他成为搭档，让你用雷霆救援队的那套去招呼他--”  
“啊，大夫，你可以说得好听点嘛——”  
“--闭嘴听我说完啦！我的意思是别让他有机会给你不痛快。”  
“我倒是想那么做，但我不管做什么都不会合他心意，而我也百分百没那个能耐去假装自己对谁有好感。”  
千斤顶撇过头去。  
救护车思忖片刻后，他的光学镜闪烁出浑圆的光泽。  
“——你不需要去假装。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“你不需要对通天晓抱有好感，你只需要对他的飞船抱有好感就行了。”  
“等等，大夫……别告诉我你这是在叫我去**_讨好_**他。”  
千斤顶眯起眼睛，看上去很不感冒。  
救护车翻了个白眼，他的天线被能量矿的荧光染成一条粉色的光线，随着他的晃动而来回摇摆。  
“你不是喜欢战机吗？”  
“……我的确喜欢战机。”千斤顶的语气变得不置可否起来。  
“而目前我们基地唯一的战机隶属于通天晓。我没叫你去讨好他，我只是觉得假如你实在闲的没事干，好歹还可以靠兴趣爱好解压。除非通天晓闲得一塌糊涂，否则他是不会找茬的。你不要瞎挑衅，也别派神子做你的特工队--”  
“反正别给通天晓鸡蛋里挑骨头的借口就行。”  
“我不会那样说，不过就是这样。”  
救护车对千斤顶眨了眨左眼。  
千斤顶非常确信自己的腰轴杠杆里有几个螺栓被救护车这一眼融化了。他轻吸一口气，悲哀地发现自己爱死救护车的主意了--**_主要_**是救护车。  
“但假如我想要解闷呢？去飙车吗？”  
“你不是有隔板吗？找他去叙旧，打球，反正随你喜欢。”  
“小隔也不会一直都陪我。”  
“那你可以去写报告。”  
“门儿都没有。那些鬼东西就算不写也没事，连通天晓本人都已经放弃催我了。”  
救护车后退了一小步。他察觉到对方在做什么，对方也知道他察觉到了，但此时此刻把这说出口似乎很重要。他鼓了一口气，在千斤顶欢悦的目光下嘟哝出声，低音浅浅回荡着，久久没有消退。  
“…假如你实在闲得慌的话…”救护车小声说。“你可以**_找我_**。”  
没错，他把我这辈子都绑死了。千斤顶无不雀跃地想着，笑望眼前人。  
“小心，救护车。你会把我宠坏的。”  
这种得了便宜还卖乖的行为立刻引爆了救护车的极限，他展露出那种千斤顶无比怀念的愤慨，用力戳了戳自己的胸口。  
“少在那自作聪明了！我只是不想看到有谁因为一时怄气丢掉小命！”  
“嘿，仔细想想，你甚至为了我离开了自己的舒适圈。我真是幸运。”  
“啊啊啊！”救护车怒吼起来。“你唯一幸运的是你没弄伤神子！因为要不是上次神子毫发无损地回到基地还带回了装甲，否则我绝对不会--”  
“不，救护车。”千斤顶打断他，握住他的手指，递到嘴边烙下亲吻。尽管他看上去那样轻松愉快，他的声音却厚重到让救护车的音频接收器发麻。  
他一动不动地凝视救护车，利刃般尖锐的目光在此刻温润如玉。  
“——我只是幸运你喜欢我。”  
在什么场合、什么时间该说这句话的准则变得无关紧要起来。  
千斤顶看到救护车的表情震颤了一下，他的手指抽动着，似乎想要缩回去，但在自己用力之前又放松下来，温顺躺在手掌中。救护车的肩膀微微抬起，他张开嘴巴，满脸被爱意打了个措手不及的可爱惊愕。  
他眼角的轮廓慢慢融化，展露出欢欣和羞耻混杂的心动来。  
最后救护车抿了抿嘴，发出一声响亮的弹舌，听上去水分十足。他故意粗暴地夺回自己的手指，这次顺利按住通讯器。  
“我们回基地再说。通天--”  
  
能量枪在此刻响起。  
  
第一击擦中救护车的手臂中断了通讯，剩下来的几枪则被他躲过，能量打中岩壁，散成小小的火花。霸天虎的士兵们已经探入腹地的先端，位于正中间还亮着车灯的汽车人无异于绝佳的靶子。  
救护车翻身守在能量矿前，双手已经进入武装状态，怒瞪突如其来的黄蜂群。  
至于千斤顶在救护车被击中的瞬间已经冲了出去，他挥刀弹开那些冲他命脉而来的射击，踹开一个突袭的杂兵后就着这一踹的受力低身下蹲，正对他而来的紫色杂兵就像巴西烤肉一样被他串了个透心凉。千斤顶转动刀刃抽出武器，跳跃着闪开另一波进攻，利刃被紫色、粉色和红色耀得闪闪发光。  
打先阵的兵卒不过五六个，可能杀鱼都比干掉他们更费劲，千斤顶刀起刀落给了他们一个痛快，收刀时长刃在空气中划出极具威胁性的“呼”声。他解除战斗状态的面罩，转过身对救护车抬起双手。  
“你没事？”  
“我没事！有更多敌人吗？”  
“不大确定。不过我想起来——”  
“什么？”  
“这可能是你第一次看到我实际战斗。你觉得怎么样？”千斤顶把双刀插在地上，弯腰把手肘压在刀柄上，偏过头。  
“你一定要在这个当口问这个吗？！”救护车羞窘至极地抓狂起来。  
“实时感想最靠谱嘛。”  
“假如你一定要知道的话，那就是我不知道！这里这么暗我什么都看不见！”  
“但是我能看见你的武装。双手短刃--或者说手术刀，我喜欢这造型，够闪亮。”  
“通天晓，请你在这个坐标打开环路桥。我们顺利获取了能量，但是遭遇了敌袭。”救护车试图联系通天晓，他的窘迫之情顺利被通讯链的沙沙声中断。  
“——我无法联系到他。”  
“信号不够好？”  
“我不知道，但通讯链被干扰了。这_**不正常**_，我们的通讯系统没这样糟糕。”  
“那我们只能原路返回了。”  
“可这些能量矿要怎么办？”  
“它们不值得这样冒险。刚刚进来的那些探子假如没有及时回报，霸天虎们突入这里只是时间问题，而狭小的腹地是最糟糕的战场。搞不好他们的部队现在就在外面，不及时出去的话仅靠我们的火力会很棘手。你有热武器吗，救护车？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，纯近身战。”千斤顶感叹道，但他下一秒摆正语气，百分百不容拒绝：“出去的时候不要离开我身后，随时做好战斗准备，冠军。”  
“你就不会叫我名字了，是不是？”  
救护车把不满压缩成一句简短的抱怨，再度摆出临战姿势，紧跟其后。  
  
  
  
来时不过尔尔的道路变得漫长诡异起来，他们尽可能不发出任何脚步声，路上平安得毛骨悚然。由于入口处是被炸开的，所以若是门口有敌人迎击根本没法指望有哪能作掩护。这就是为什么当夕阳的红光透到脚前时救护车他们的动作更加隐秘、小心了。  
但是运气站在他们那一边，光线的逆反使他们藏在岩石浓密的阴影之中，姗姗来迟的霸天虎小部队似乎正在准备矿坑开采的基础准备，总共二十多名士兵。  
他们大动干戈地准备了钻车和拖车，还有一大堆能量方框，眼下正在报号。  
看来这只是寻常流程，还没到阵亡探子们定时汇报的点儿。  
见到日光后救护车又一次尝试通知基地，这次沙沙作响的讯号中有了断断续续的信号，但依旧无法连接一段正常的通讯。他只能和近在咫尺的千斤顶开启私密通讯链，二人的声音都压得很低。  
“也许以后我该随身携带两个手雷。”千斤顶悻悻然。  
“现在怎么办？我们绝对没可能在他们眼皮子下面溜出去，难不成要直接冲过去吗？”  
“那也是个主意，但最好等他们排成一排、走进来的时候再下手。”  
千斤顶露出个身经百战的士兵才会明白的笑容，他偏头低语自己的作战计划。  
“听着，救护车。他们走过来的时候千万别动，待在我身后。我会尽可能用刀砍掉目所能及的虎子，你负责削掉我漏下的部分。不管发生什么都别让他们围住你，杀出通路之后你去占据他们的钻车，我会掩护你，然后咱们用他们自己的工具把他们搅成铁丝。”  
“你确定这样行得通吗？在没有拉斐尔的协助下覆盖程序可能会需要一点时间。”  
“嘿，这不是我第一次帮你赚取时间了，我能搞定的，别担心。再者我还没对那些小点心彻底死心呢，顺利的话那些能量也跑不掉。”  
他们对视一眼，微微点头。  
霸天虎们很快结束了人头清点，他们还不知道即将发生什么，跨着不紧不慢的步伐松散走入此处。  
千斤顶合上面罩，手指在剑柄上用力。在他身后，救护车半蹲跪着藏在阴影中，一动不动。  
一名士兵即将踏入雷霆救援队的狩猎范围。  
冰蓝色的光学镜蓄势待发。  
敌方的第二步跨入本该触发他不可避免的死亡，千斤顶的刀刃会像破开西瓜一样切开他的火种舱，但地脉传来一阵异样的晃动，在场所有人的重心都被震得一晃，千斤顶完美的第一步也因此错开，他在敌军面前一个踉跄，堪堪站稳。  
“地震？！”救护车惊呼。  
霸天虎们站稳后不知所措地交换了下视线，两三秒后才架枪开火。对他们来说整件事完全莫名其妙，准头因为困惑大打折扣。  
千斤顶和救护车狼狈地跑出矿洞口，往好的方面考虑，到了开阔地带他们更有优势。  
千斤顶确保救护车先跑开之后再离开，他抬脚离开时感受到一丝不同寻常的气味，似乎有股**_热浪_**自矿洞深处向外吹来，这戳得他神经过敏，但迫于来势汹汹的能量枪扫射他没空细想，只是快脚跳离了矿洞的范畴。  
他们跃入一边的岩壁，千斤顶时不时掩护射击一下，确保敌人不会推进。  
救护车火急火燎地按住自己的通讯器部件，眼睛瞪得滚圆。  
“不行！我完全联系不上基地，通讯情况变得更糟糕了！！”  
“既然如此，那就只能全力以赴了！”千斤顶喊道，他重整旗鼓，刚打算操着双刀杀入敌阵，远处的地脉深处便传来一阵**_怒吼_**。  
这一次整个地面都开始晃动，颠簸如此之剧烈假如不扶住什么根本就站不稳。  
救护车和千斤顶目瞪口呆地望着他们不久前还在的矿洞，震源毫无疑问就来自那里。霸天虎们散散守在洞口，他们本唯恐汽车人使用声东击西的战术来独占能源，现在他们像保龄球瓶一样东倒西歪、跌坐在地。  
原本千斤顶只是稍稍感觉到的热浪此刻滚烫到远在遮挡之后都能感受到，矿洞洞口成为了可怖热气的喷射口，空气的密度都被这高温烤细碎，热浪所及之处的光线扭曲着，尽管明火尚未被引燃，血色余晖被拗成火舌的形状，很是应景。  
不过这热度尚未抵达会烧伤赛博坦人的热度，霸天虎们急忙急促地逃离滚烫的矿洞，那里已经变得像个切下来之后被人横放的火山口那样危险，不管是汽车人还是霸天虎都紧张极了，所有人都盯着黑漆漆的洞口深处，不知所措。  
千斤顶眯起眼睛，他大胆地探头朝那边凑了凑，眉头紧皱。  
“你听到这个了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“嘘，听--”  
救护车仔细聆听一番，语气不怎么确信：“……那是‘嗖’的声响吗？”  
言毕他们傻乎乎地瞪着彼此。  
“哦噢。”千斤顶说。  
不管接下来将发生什么，本能告诉他们继续呆在这里不是好主意。  
所以千斤顶和救护车头也不回地顺着大峡谷的弯曲岩路跑了起码半公里，这勉强让他们逃过了第一波异常——他们辛苦开采的紫粉色矿石从洞穴深处发射出来，简直就像标枪形状的子弹，射得到处都是。  
那些“能量小点心”在某种诡异压缩力的驱使下四处乱发射，贯穿了好几个不走运的霸天虎，把自己卡在岩壁里，有些还弹到了千斤顶脚边。  
第二波异常紧随其后，之前的晃动和这次的震荡比起来只能算热身。伴随着震耳欲聋的炸裂声，海军蓝色的爆炸云混杂着火焰窜上云霄--这很奇怪，因为这个地方明明只有粉紫色的能量矿，蓝色究竟从何而来？  
所有霸天虎都被这爆炸波及，而矿洞已经成为了过去式，整块岩壁被炸得粉碎，它消失的方式甚至都不是纪录片里北极巨大冰块脱落时那种悠闲的感觉，而是“砰”的一声就变成了石块和碎屑，巨大多数岩体变成了粉末，近乎魔法。  
冲击波比音浪先来袭，救护车和千斤顶被这强力震得向后倒去，好像腹部被人揍了一拳。大块小块的碎片不停往下坠落，这完全可以说是火山爆发现场，只不过缺了点岩浆而已。  
坍塌持续了一会儿，直到大峡谷的这一块小角落变成“盆地”才算告终。  
千斤顶躺在地上望着红彤彤的火烧云，因这等咄咄怪事而说不出话来。  
救护车就横躺在他身边，等喘匀气、吐出落入嘴里的沙土后，医官发出他本次任务最诚实的感想。  
“我、以后、再也不要、离开我的舒适圈了。”救护车一字一句地说。  
千斤顶维持着躺姿，他竖起手肘，食指指着天空。  
“也没有那么糟嘛。霸天虎们都挂点了，而且我这次没有闯祸，**_这等破事_**我可绝对搞不出来，所以还是有点好事的。”  
有个小碎片乘着爆风朝这边飞来，它在千斤顶话音落下的瞬间精准无误地砸中了他的头雕，弹到了救护车手里。  
千斤顶竖起的手倒了下去。  
救护车疲倦地拿起那碎片打量了一眼，纯属本能，他立刻坐起身。  
“……这是什么？”  
“…………那是我倒霉的证明，大夫。”  
“不，这个看上去像是能量矿。**_普通_**的那种。但它又有点不一样。”  
救护车把这块原始的、奇迹般没被引爆的荧蓝色能量矿对着夕阳耀了一会儿，发现其中有着不同寻常的纹路。事实上，那些花纹完全是电板线的配置。坠落在千斤顶的脑袋上对它造成了一些损害，产生了一些裂痕，但足以引起救护车的注意。  
“上面毫无疑问用到了赛博坦技术，但我不大确定这是什么，千斤顶，你来看看呢？”  
他把矿石递给千斤顶，后者叹了口气坐直腰，眯眼看了一会儿后只是困惑更甚。  
“……这像是霸天虎科技。”  
“霸天虎科技？”  
“不是那种先进的，是那种老掉牙的--我是指巨狰狞级别老掉牙的**_原始科技_**。这他渣的究竟是怎么一回事？这玩意儿怎么会从爆炸里冒出来？”  
“我不知道……我现在再试着联系下基地吧，我得搞清楚刚刚究竟发生了什么，搞不好这是什么**_噩兆_**。”  
“……救护车，这是否意味着今晚你将在工作台前耗一晚上？”  
“是的！”救护车先是斩钉截铁地回答，接着他想起某件重要的事情，但医官几乎没怎么考虑就底气十足地回绝了。  
“现在的当务之急不是那些杂七杂八的东西！总归会有下个周五的！”他停顿片刻后惊喜地补充道：“通讯总算恢复正常了，基地，请在这个坐标打开环路桥。”  
千斤顶再度倒回地面。  
  
没错，这是个事实：他就是这个星系最倒霉的赛博坦人。


End file.
